fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fairly Odd Parent's appearance on MTV's TRL
The Fairly OddParent's appearance on MTV's TRL was when Quddus (TV Personality), the host of MTV's TRL, interviewed Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy, during an animation special episode of TRL that aired on MTV on April 23, 2004. It was later released on the School's Out The Musical DVD. Information During an animation special episode of MTV's TRL, the host of the show, "Quddus", turned into different cartoons forms to interview characters of popular cartoons. He interviewed Stewie Griffin, from Family Guy, Blossom, Bubble and Buttercup, from The Power Puff Girls and Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy from The Fairly OddParents. The "interview" lasted two minutes and went on in Timmy's treehouse. Synopsis The animated version of Quddus is inside Timmy's treehouse, he says that will interview the stars of Nickelodeon mega hit show, The Fairly Odd Parents and introduces the viewer to Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, But he misses Timmy's name, calling him Tommy. Cosmo thinks "Quddus" is Lenny Kravitz. This is because in real life they are physically similar. "Quddus" says that Vicky's evilness is bigger than the evilness of any other babysitter and mention Cinderella's evil sisters, then he asks where did her biff came from. Timmy answers that's it's because she's evil. Then the host asks Wanda a question, making Cosmo very jealous. Timmy says that the show is only about him, but stops talking when "Quddus" mistakes his name again, calling him "Terry". Then "Quddus" asks to both of the GodParents what would them wish for themselves with they could. Cosmo answers that would wish that "Quddus" stopped hitting on his wife, and Wanda answers that would wish that Cosmo could work out more. Then Cosmo gets an halter to prove that he is strong, but falls and hurts himself. Then Wanda grabs the halter and throws it away, "Quddus" says that she's pretty strong, making Cosmo even more jealous. In an attempt to make "Quddus" become less attractive to Wanda, Cosmo uses his magic but stops by giving him a shirt where we can read "I Love Wanda" and a box of chocolates. It makes Wanda falls for him. Then "Quddus" says that Cosmo has no reasons to be jealousy, because he is funny and cool. It makes Cosmo falls for him! The interviewer asks Cosmo if the green in his hair is natural, he answers that it is and shows his armpit hair and back hair, that are green. It scares "Quddus", that ends the interview. Additional information Cast * Benjamin Quddus Philippe ("Quddus") - Himself * Timmy Turner - Tara Strong * Cosmo Cosma - Daran Norris * 'Wanda - 'Susanne Blakeslee Guest starring Actually, it's not a The Fairly OddParents episode, but was a segment of a Total Request Live episode. So Tara Strong, Daran Norris and Susanne Blakeslee were the guest stars on MTV's TRL. Gallery ScreenHunter_01 Dec. 06 11.12.jpg ScreenHunter 02 Dec. 06 11.12.jpg|Cosmo, Wanda and "Tommy"! ScreenHunter_16Dec. 04 19.44 (2).jpg|"Are you hitting on my wife?" ScreenHunter_03 Dec. 06 11.13.jpg|"Let me talk !" ScreenHunter_08 Dec. 06 14.17.jpg|"It's all about me,me,me..." ScreenHunter_04 Dec. 06 11.15.jpg|If you could wish for something, what would it be? ScreenHunter_16Dec. 04 19.44.jpg|"That you stopped hitting on my wife !" ScreenHunter_16Dec. 04 19.45.jpg|"That Cosmo could work out more" ScreenHunter_16 Dec. 04 19.45.jpg|"I can totally lift my own weight" ScreenHunter_09 Dec. 06 14.29.jpg ScreenHunter_10 Dec. 06 14.31.jpg|"Wow, you're pretty strong !" ScreenHunter_17 Dec. 04 19.46.jpg|"It's enough, take this !" ScreenHunter_11 Dec. 06 14.36.jpg ScreenHunter_12 Dec. 06 14.36.jpg|"...And This !" ScreenHunter_13 Dec. 06 14.37.jpg ScreenHunter_14 Dec. 06 14.37.jpg|"And take...THIS!" ScreenHunter_20 Dec. 04 19.48.jpg|"Oh, hi. I'm Wanda..". ScreenHunter_16 Dec. 06 14.48.jpg|"Don't be jealousy Cosmo,you're incredible cool !" ScreenHunter_21 Dec. 04 19.48.jpg|"Oh, hi. I'm Cosmo..." ScreenHunter_17 Dec. 06 14.48.jpg|"Is your hair natural?" ScreenHunter_18 Dec. 06 14.49.jpg|"You can bet !" ScreenHunter_22 Dec. 04 19.49.jpg ScreenHunter_23 Dec. 04 19.49.jpg|"I can show you my back hair if you want" ScreenHunter_05 Dec. 06 13.36.jpg|"Ok...Let's end it here!" ScreenHunter_19 Dec. 06 15.00.jpg|"Thanks Cosmo, thanks Wanda and thank you TOMMY !" ScreenHunter_24 Dec. 04 19.50.jpg|"It's TIMMY !" ScreenHunter_07 Dec. 06 13.54.jpg|"Back to the studio" Category:Episodes Create article Category:Appearances Category:Guest stars